In memory applications, a sense amplifier is connected to a memory cell array in order to read data contained in a memory cell array during a read or refresh operation. With the scale of integrated circuits decreasing, the operation voltages of integrated circuits are reduced and similarly the operation voltages of memory circuits are reduced.